smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)/Gallery
Hero singing the song of the Ancient Heroes.jpg|Hero borrows lines from a song from Skyrim Hero's Wedding attire.PNG|Hero in his wedding kilt SS Hero.jpg|Supersmurf Hero Hero's Power Stones.PNG|Hero's Power Stones Hero's supposed death.jpg|Hero's "supposed" death Hero's Smurfhameha.jpg|Hero performing the Smurfhameha SS4 Hero.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero Hero & Wonder's 1st encounter.jpg|Hero and Wonder's first encounter Hero & Wonder at Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas Hero & Excalibur.PNG|Hero and Excalibur are ready to fight. Hero's Ultimate ability.jpg|Hero performing his strongest form's ultimate ability Hero counter's Anti's attack.jpg|Hero countering Anti's attack. Hero's Ki Unleashed.jpg|Hero unleashing his energy. Hero's new Smurfmobile.jpg|Handy with Hero's new Smurfmobile. Hero & Hawkeye play the bagpipes.jpg|hehe like Brainy can play the bagpipes. Hero & Wonder's wedding kiss.jpg|Hero & Wonder tie the knot. Hero beginning to Ascend..jpg|Hero beginning to ascend to Supersmurf 4. Sword Clash Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch version of the Sword Clash, to be colored soon. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012, by Numbuh 404. The Proposal.jpg|Hero pops the question to Wonder. Sword Clash - Smurfs.jpg|Colored between Aug. 14th - 15th, 2012 by Numbuh 404. Hero Vic George.jpg|"It's Hero to the rescue!" (drawn by Vic George) Hero Smurf.png|old profile picture. Hero Vs Empath Race.jpg|I've always wondered what would happen if these two actually met. Power Stones Vic George.jpg|The Power Stones. (drawn by Vic George) Smurfy Love.jpg|Hero loves Smurfette. (before Wonder was created) Future couple..jpg|Hero with his future wife. Hero Smurf FA.jpg|His attire when he fights Hefty. Hero vs. Grey Hero.jpg|Good Hero vs. Evil Hero Warning.jpg|Hero tells his Grey version he will do all he can to stop him. Hero as a Smurfette.jpg|Hero is transformed into a Smurfette, as a result of the Magic Egg. Hero rescues Smurfette.jpg|Hero rescues a sleeping Smurfette from Gargamel. Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Hero pops the question. (picture drawn by Vic George) Smurfette hints about marriage.jpg|Hero wonders what Smurfette is asking him. Breakup.jpg|Hero breaks up the fight between Wonder and Smurfette. Staredown.jpg|The two 'Heroes' stare down. Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Smurfette vs. Wonder (done by Vic George) Smurfette's Question.jpg|Smurfette's question. (by Vic George) Hero Carrying Smurfette.jpg|Hero carrying Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero charging his energy.jpg|Hero charging his energy. Hero Charging Up.jpg|Hero charging up. (by Vic George) feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette had a fight with Wonder. Hero And Smurfette's Feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette fought Wonder. (by Vic George) Hero SS4 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hero Fight.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Fight (by Vic George) Hero Staredown.jpg|Hero Staredown (by Vic George) Supersmurf Hero Charging Up.jpg|Supersmurf Hero Charging Up Hero Moonwalking.jpg|Hero performing the Moonwalk. (by Vic George) SS2 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 2 Hero Billie Jean Hero.png|Hero dressed in MJ's Billie Jean attire. Hero SS4 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero alt. (by Vic George) Hero SS1 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf Hero (by Vic George) SS3 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 3 Hero. Hero SS3 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 3 Hero (by Vic George) Wedding vows.jpg|Hero and Wonder exchange vows Dark Hero Smurf.PNG|Hero's Dark form as a result of Gargamel's spell. (smurf suit is black) Dark Hero Vic George.png|Dark Hero Smurf (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight 2.jpg|The poster of the fight between Hero and Hefty. Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight.jpg|Hefty and Hero ready to fight Gargamel. Life Lesson.jpg|Hero gives his daughter a life lesson. Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Hero with his pregnant wife. Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Hero realises Wonder is looking at him Hero And Empath Ready To Fight.jpg|Hero with Empath. Handshake.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands. Category:Galleries